The Brightest Star
by deepaghosh8961
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if a simple but ambitious boy of our world got reincarnated into a dangerous world of Naruto.Not only that but it seems that this world is different from the one we read and seen. Though the main story is still same, the gender of the whole population in this world is changed. Wait and watch our hero's journey to become the strongest.


Hmm... I really don't know how to start but I guess I can start with my name , my name in this life. Oh I forgot to say that it's actually my second chance at life, you know reincarnation with your previous life memories and blah blah. Anyway my name is Sora. And sadly even if you want to know how I died, I am still not going to describe my painful death.

Now if it is only these circumstances it'd be fine even great for me, I mean how many people get second chance in life with previous life memories but no it's not. The big news is that I was reborn in the Narutoverse ( you sure know the anime right? ) , oh no not only that unfortunately this is a alternative narutoverse. How you may ask ? Well the answer is hokage mountain.

Oh there is four faces alright only the gender is changed which means in this universe minato, hiruzen, tobirama, hasirama are female. CAN THIS GET ANYMORE FUCKED UP ? Oh for your kind information it can. Apparently the gender of the whole population is changed. Here shinobi are kunoichi and kunoichi are shinobi, female are strong and males are weak, females have larger chakra reserves and males have smaller chakra reserves. All this shit happened because Indra and Asura were female and Kayuga was male and to stop males becoming like their father they did the shit.

Because of that males usually do house work and also shinobi are lesser in numbers. Only males, who came shinobi family or have a bloodline, have larger chakra reserves. Only I don't know if I have bloodline or have come from shinobi family as I am a orphan.

When I gained consciousness I was four years old. Thank God for not remembering the child birth like in fanfics! _Shudder !_ I was really depressed when I found about situation.I was moping for several weeks and I started to think about my past. I was only sixteen when I died. I had kind parents and few friends. I led a simple life, going to school, watching anime and doing pranks with my cousins. How could a simple boy like me survive in this dangerous world ? How could a coward like me fit here where children were trained to kill ? In my past life I wanted to be docter to help people. I WANTED TO SAVE PEOPLE. SO HOW COULD I KILL THEM ?

Sighing in frustration I wiped my eyes. Hnn now I am getting too emotional. And here is no place for emotion. If I just gave up then what ! Will I die another painful death ? Probably more painful. No, no, I don't want to die, I want to live and enjoy this second life at fullest. Who says that I get a third chance ? But how can I survive ? It's a very dangerous world and there are terrifying monster at every corner. And I am just a child with no one help me. I didn't even born in a shinobi clan. The only good thing is that I am in konoha.So there is only one way to survive and it is to train.

 **4 years old Month 1**

I have four years before I join academy and eight years before I become genin. My body is still young so too much hard exercise could stun my growth. I decided to train my body lightly. First in morning I run around till I feel exhaustion which is less than satisfactory for a would be shinobi. After taking rest I do 20 push ups and 20 pull ups. Though my physical training is not satisfactory, it is what I have to do at that moment.

Although my physical part sucks, spiritual part came to me naturally. I can sense chakra around me though only near me. It's probably because there was no existence of chakra in my previous life. I continued to sense chakra around me as well as in me. Everyone has different chakra matching their different personalities. It's rather fascinating. Like when I draw out my chakra it's felt like sunlight during dawn. My hand glowed dark blue and very soon I stopped because of my low chakra reserves.

After unlocking my chakra I started to do leaf sticking excercise. Man it was really tiring because of my low chakra reserves. But one good thing is that I can feel my chakra reserves growing very slowly after few weeks.

Also I started to read as many books as I can to get further knowledge about this world. The first book I read is some story book about a strong ninja saving prince. Don't really know what to say about that.

Anyway it seems nobody wants to do anything with me. Touche orphanage scene you know. Well I guess it doesn't matter much. I mean who wants to talk to kids lesser than half his own age. Besides it's not like I am lonely, just that it'd be good to talk to someone. But it's okay. And I was through this phase before. Also I now have chakra basically magic to play with.

 **Few weeks later**

After practicing I can now sense chakra approximately 50 meters around me.I am also practicing leaf sticking exercise. But damn it's hard and it's only a beginning excercise. I can easily stick one or two leaves anywhere in my body but more than that is rather hard for me. And of course I have to do all this as discreetly as I can because of Danzo. Besides I don't want to reveal all my cards till the last moment. If people thinking me as weak increases my survival rate then so be it , I don't have any problem with that.

Today I am reading a book about the history of konoha. I finally managed to find a useful book. It seems though the gender is changed the history is still same. Well I guess that's good. So the only stone in this pond is me then. Anyway it seems somone is calling me, how surprising !

"Sora !" , a young woman , probably a caretaker said.

"Hiya"

"Where are you doing here alone ?"

"Reading" , said in bored tone.

"Oh , but don't you want to play with others ?"

"Not really."

"But it will be fun."

"Naa , Don't wanna"

"What ! but why ?"

"The games are boring."

"But you should play with others and make friends. I am sure you will have fun."

I stared at her blankly and said in a flat tone, "I don't want to."

"Friends are important in life. Do you want to be alone your whole life ?"

"I can careless."

She huffed in frustration and left saying something about weird child.

Now that she left I can do my own business. Taking few leaves from the ground I went to secluded place behind a bush and starter practicing chakra control. Few hours later , I went inside the orphanage to eat lunch. Man I am tired of the orphanage food. It's really bland. Hmp I don't even have money to eat outside.

Whatever I decided that today I will explore the village. Going with that I realised the orphanage is as bland as the orphanage food. But the village is really beautiful.The people looked rather happy.I wandered in the village aimlessly. There are so many shops at this lane. I stopped at front of a such shop. A rather appealing smell came drifting out of it. Unfortunately I don't have money for it.

Suddenly, a body crashed into me. I fell on the ground with that body. Ahh man that hurt. I heard a groan from that body too. Opening my eyes I saw a mass of black hair with pale skin. Soon the body , actually a child thankfully got up. Curse my weak body. I really need to train harder. The child is a girl around my age. She have long raven black hair and dark onyx eyes with pale skin. She actually looks quite familiar to me. But I am sure it is my first time out of the orphanage.

As I was lost in thoughts, she told me something I didn't quite catch.

"Sorry, did you say something ?"

She repeated after twitching in probably annoyance , how amusing.

"I said that I am sorry for running into you. Though you should be more careful."

I sighed , "Whatever."

"Just that, don't you have say anything to say ?"

"And what that would be ?"

She huffed , "Like it's okay or something."

In response I only shrugged.

"Sasuke", a voice called out.

I turned and found a girl around 9 years old. She has similar hair, eyes, skin. The thing that stood out was the tear tracks. It didn't take long to realise that she is Itachi Uchiha and this little girl is Sasuke Uchiha. Can't believe that this little girl is going to be an arrogant prick. Oh it seems Shusui Uchiha is also here.

"Ah You left for a minute and already have a boyfriend.", said Shusui.

I twitched in annoyance.

"Shusui , Sasuke is only four years old."

"So.. does it matter ? They can be friends now, later lovers."

"Stop it Shusui."

Shusui only chuckled in answer. Then she suddenly came in front me.

"Hey there , what's your name ?"

I said in same flat tone, "Does it matter ?"

"Huh! you are little weird. How about I introduce ourselves first ?"

"I am Shusui Uchiha. And the little girl--Hey--is Sasuke Uchiha and she is Itachi Uchiha."

"So what's yours ?"

"I don't know why you care so much but I guess I can tell you my name. I am Sora Senshi."

She beamed brightly and I can't help but feel happy too.

"Aniki , let's go."

"Yes , Sasuke we are going. But Sora-san, do you want to come along for some dango.", said Itachi in polite tone.

"I don't have money."

"I am inviting you."

"Well... I guess then I am accepting your invitation."

"Let's go then."

Reaching the dango shop we took our seats. Itachi questioned me,

"Are you not little young to wander alone?"

"Are you not little young to be a ninja ?" , I said in the same flat tone.

"Hehe.. he got you there Itachi", said Shusui.

Then Shusui asked ,

"Where are your parents Sora ? Shouldn't they be worried about you ?"

"Don't know."

"What!"

"I don't know if my parents are alive. And even they are alive I don't know where they are."

Itachi and Shusui glanced at each other and Sasuke only looked at me in confusion. Then Itachi once again asked,

"Where do you live ?"

"Orphanage"

They looked at me sadly but luckily the order arrived. I have to say the dango was really very nice to eat. Far greater than the bland food served in the orphanage. Soon after I waved them goodbye and returned to the orphanage but not without finding a good secluded unused training ground for my own use.

 **4 years old Month 2**

Finally I completed leaf sticking exercise. Now I can also sense chakra around 100 meter around me. Anyway I haven't met any other characters in the last month. Today I gonna start tree climbing exercise in my secret place.


End file.
